sabiendo los riesgos insisto en jugar
by ESTELLA- 14
Summary: transitando un paraiso de amor , un infierno de locura y yo sabiendo los riesgos insisto en jugar a que vos formas parte de mi ... remus conoce a una alumna que esta medio de la cabeza ... pero en el fondo le gusta .. y .. que onda?
1. aburrido?

**_holas holas ¡ aqui yo con un nuevo fan fic .. espero que les guste ... se remonta al 6° curso de los chicos y al 5° de josefina ... _**

**_sera muy complicado un romance con tu profe? _**

**_manden reviews¡_**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Josefina weish iba al 5° del colegio hogwarts de magia y hechicería ...hace 2 meses habían empezado las clases ... y la guerra en el mundo mágico se hacia sentir ... aunque dumblendore decía que hagan vida normal .. el diario traía todos los días noticias de nuevos ataques y nuevas victimas ..**

dumblendore dice que nos quedemos tranquilos .. pero es notoria su preocupación .. tenemos dos aurors como profesores ... el director prácticamente no esta en el colegio ...que decís hermione?

Y no se jose ... las cosas se están complicando ..

**Josefina era desde el año pasado amiga de hermione granger que iba a 6°**

**Se habían echo amigas en las vacaciones , en el mundo muggle ..**

**Ella era hija de magos .. pero dado a la guerra pasaba las vacaciones en un alejado pueblo muggle con sus tíos .**

espero que las cosas den un giro muy repentino por que sino ..

no te preocupes che .. todo va a cambiar ... che como sabias que remus y sirius eran aurors .?

todo el mundo lo sabe ... van a los ataques . ya los conocías?

Algo .

**La cara de desorientación de josefina obligo a hermione a explicar mejor ese punto** .

sirius black es el padrino de harry y remus lupin es el mejor amigo .

de harry?

No .. de sirius ..

Aaaa.

De que hablan? – ron y harry habían llegado y se sentaban en unos sillones frente al fuego .

De nada en especial .. –contesto josefina ..

Weish .. tenemos entrenamiento mañana ..

si .. ya lo se ..

**harry potter era este año capitán del equipo de quiditch de griffindor .. y josefina era nueva cazadora .. era bastante buena** ...

digo .. por que la vez pasada no viniste ..

por que estuve castigada ...

si? Que hiciste? – dijo harry con tono irónico ..

harry ¡ - lo reto hermione - jose estaba castigada .. por que no le crees?

Yo si le creo .. solo pregunto por que estaba castigada...

Bueno potter .. te digo que soy mas chica que voy pero no soy una nenita de mama.. si snape me molesta yo no me quedo calladita sabes?

Yo tampoco ¡ - protesto el chico .

Si si claro .. queres saber que le hice a narizota?

Si .

Bueno ... llene su despacho de gusarapos ..

Fuiste vos? – pregunto el pelirrojo .

Si ... pero me salió medio mal ... por que se dio cuenta .. no se como .

Lo habrás echo mal . – dijo harry .

Por lo menos me divierto .. no ando todo el día con esa cara de culo .

Y te divertís haciendo eso?

Ja ja .. vos no?

Bueno si .. pero no ando haciendo boludeces todo el día ..

No son boludeces .. son bromas y de las buenas ... sos hijo de un merodeador y flor de aburrido sos ¡

No soy aburrido .. vos sos demasiado infantil ¡

Bueno potter ... sabes que ? tu presencia me aburre .. me voy ...

Ándate que me importa ..

Chau mione .. no se como te lo aguantas ¡

Habrán notado que josefina tiene su carácter ...

flor de tarada tenes de amiga hermione .. – se quejo harry .

no la jodas .. vos también harry sos re peleador ..

yo? Ella empezó ... a parte quien se cree para decirme que soy un aburrido¡

es verdad mi amor .. – dijo ron .. – no es que harry sea aburrido .. esa mina es demasiado divertida ...

no es divertida .. es una nena¡

vos fíjate harry que era muy amiga de fred y george . – comento ron .

si?

Si .. los ayudo con los productos y todo eso ...

Si?

Si ..

Bueno ... me voy con sirius un rato .

Anda .. yo me quedo con hermione ..

Bueno ...

**Harry caminaba por los pasillos del colegio pensando si esa chica tenia razón ... la guerra lo estaba volviendo muy aburrido? " que diría mi padre si me viera" pensó el morocho .**

**Rápidamente llego al despacho de sirius que era el nuevo profesor de duelo para los aspirantes a auror .**

**Toco la puerta un par de veces y un a voz le contesto** .. – pasa harry .

**Harry entro en la habitación y se sentó en un silla ...**

como sabias que era yo?

A esta hora vienen solo remus y vos ...

Y? Podría a ver sido remus .

No a menos que tenga un clon ..

Por que?

Por que esta en mi cuarto buscando algo .. – dijo sirius señalando una puerta atrás suyo .

bueno .

te pasa algo?

No ..

Queres tomar algo?

Si tenes cerveza mejor ..

Huuu andamos mal he ¡ mal de amores .?

Por suerte no ..

Quien tiene mal de amores ?

Nadie remus .. veni sentate que harry y yo vamos a tomarnos una cerveza muggle .

No le des mucho .. tiene que llegar entero hasta la torre ... – rio el castaño sentándose en el sillon junto a sirius y frente a harry que estaba sentado en una silla

Y? Que te pasa? – pregunto sirius destapando una botella de cerveza .

De donde sacaste eso canuto?

Remus .. me extraña que no sepas .. – harry miro a lupin esperando una explicación .. pero este solo contesto :

Mejor no preguntes .

Bueno harry .. contanos .. que te pasa?

Les parece que soy aburrido?

Jajajajajaja que pregunta! Por que lo preguntas?

Harry les contó la pelea con josefina ...y concluyo por preguntar nuevamente :

soy muy aburrido?

Bueno harry ..te digo que weish es zarpada en divertida .. – dijo remus ..

Tampoco es "zarpada" es algo parecida a lo que éramos nosotros .

Podría decirse ... escuche que desde que llego al colegio no para de mandarse cagadas junto con fred y george .

Si ... minerva no sabe que hacer .. la otra vez me dijo que es como vivir " los merodeadores " otra vez .

Ja ¡ no creo que sea tan terrible como nosotros ¡

no se .. pero hace jodas tirando a peligrosas .. un día de estos la vamos a tener que parar sirius .. por que si sigue así se va a matar .

jajajajajaja y si ..

y bueno ... por como hablan parece que habrían esperado que yo sea algo así .

huy .. veo que te preocupa ...

mira harry .. no te compares ... weish es una nena , despreocupada , inmadura , imprudente ... vos tenes responsabilidades y preocupaciones que ella no . me entendes?

Es verdad harry .. –dijo sirius – cuando termine todo esto ya vas a tener tiempo de mandarte tus cagadas .

Espero ...

Animo harry .. seguro que si .

bueno .. me voy yendo por que si no me va a agarrar filch .

bueno ... anda .

harry se levanto y se fue de la habitación ...

enserio sirius ..

enserio que?

lo de weish ..

déjala ..

no sirius .. la otra vez la vi salir del castillo a las 12:00

y no la paraste?

No ..

Y por que no?

No se .. supongo por que pensaba igual que vos ... pero al día siguiente tenia vendada una mano .. ya te dije .. si sigue así se va a matar .

Déjala que haga lo que quiera .. a su edad no te gustaba que te anden retando .

Vos decís " déjala" ya quiero ver que mal te va a asentir si le pasa algo grave ..

Por que me voy a sentir mal? A penas la conozco ..

No pasa por ahí sirius ..

Y por donde pasa?

Imagínate si la ves saliendo afuera y no le decís nada .. y después le pasa algo ..

Y si .. admito que un poco mal ,me sentiría .

Ves .. la próxima que se mande le vamos a tener que decir algo .

Bueno amargo ..

No soy amargo ¡ ya se las perdone muchas veces .

Igual ... siempre fuiste medio amargo ..

Si , claro ..

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**El día amaneció nublado en el colegio ... esa mañana nadie quería levantarse de la cama...**

**Josefina .. se levanto mas temprano que todos ... tenia pensado algo para ese día y no podía fallar .**

**Tendría que preparar muchas cosas ... empecino por ir a la biblioteca , buscar el hechizo. Y después de la practica de quiditch hacer la ultima parte .. y durante la cena .. solamente esperar .. y luego saborear su venganza ... la verdad es que a veces se asustaba ella misma ...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**_bueno ... quedo un poco corto ..pasa que la tengo a mi hermana que quiere usar la compu ... si les gusto lo sigo .. y si no les gusto ... bueno .. seguire mi vida sin hacer esta historia P jeje_**

**_beshos¡_**

**_cata_**

**_manden reviews¡_**


	2. bromas ¬¬

**Se puso el uniforme ... se peino y bajo a la sala común .. debía ser muy temprano por que no había nadie .**

**" bueno .. mejor " .. – pensó ..- " mejor ..debe ser temprano ... voy al bosque prohibido .. junto todo .. y después de la practica de quiditch ya tengo todo listo"**

**salió a los pasillos ... y se dio cuenta que tendría que a ver llevado una capa .. noviembre siempre era frió ..y mas en ese castillo .**

**bajo varios pisos ... esperaba no encontrarse con nadie que le impidiera salir .**

**parecía que lo había logrado ...abrió la puerta despacio ...**

a donde va weish?

**" Ho Ho"**

**josefina se dio vuelta lentamente y miro a su profesor de defensa con su mejor cara de ángel ..**

emmm me levante temprano .. así que me iba a practicar quiditch ... vio como es potter de jodido desde que es capitán ..

**remus la miro con una ceja levantada .. y camino lentamente Asia su alumna ...**

y donde se supone que esta tu escoba ...?

emmm buena pregunta .. no se donde esta .. si la ve le dice que la estoy buscando .. gracias .. - **la chica se dio media vuelta para seguir con su camino hacia el bosque ..**

**pero la mano de su profesor cerro la puerta antes que pueda salir .**

tiene frió? Bueno .. salgo y cierro la puerta . – dijo la chica .

no señorita weish .. no tengo frió .. quiero que me diga donde quería ir ..

bueno .. no diga " quería" todavía quiero irme ..

bueno .. a donde?

Quiere que le diga la verdad?

Si ...

Bueno .. es que iba a visitar a kuky ..

Quien es kuky ?

Y .. bueno .. kuky era una lechuza que yo tenia .. pero murió el año pasado .. y como en mi casa no tengo patio lo enterre acá .. y bueno .. iba a verlo ..

Bueno .. anda .. pero volve para el desayuno ...

Si profe...

" uf ¡ como safe .. merezco el oscar ¡"

**salió del castillo bajo la atenta mirada de su profesor...**

**camino unos metros con la mirada gacha por si era vista ...**

**llego hasta el bosque en unos pocos minutos ...**

**lo que no sabia era que alguien la veía...**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

bien potter ... trata de aflojar un poco hoy .. no todos somos tan estupendos como vos .

ezforsate y se tan buena como yo ..

soy ..tan buena como vos .

eso vamos a verlo .

míralo ... pero no te pongas a llorar ..que no esta black para consolarte .

no se como hablas ... vos sos una nenita que hace bromas boludas por que no se atreve a hacer algo mejor .

eso vamos a verlo potter .

**el entrenamiento paso entre jugadas y peleas por parte del capitán y una cazadora ...**

**pero 30 minutos antes de la cena terminaron ...**

bueno weish .. no jugaste tan mal para ser una nena malcriada .

ja ja .. y no viste nada potter .

bueno .. no creo que puedas mas que esto ..

como digas .

bueno .. te acompaño adentro?

Gracias por tu caballerosidad .. pero tengo cosas que hacer acá afuera .

Sola acá afuera y a esta hora ?

Si .. se me cuidar solita ...

Bueno ... yo tengo que cambiarme y juntar estas cosas ... así que anda y te espero .

Y por que tanta atención si hace dos segundos me odiabas?

Yo no te odiaba ... solo que no quiero que estés acá afuera vos sola .. nada mas ..

Bueno .. hace lo que quieras ... yo vengo en 10 minutos .

A donde vas ?

Al bosque prohibido ..

Y que vas a hacer ahí?

Voy y vengo ... me esperas o me vuelvo sola .. ase lo que quieras ..

Bueno dale .. te espero .

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o**

**20 minutos después josefina no había vuelto del bosque y harry ya consideraba ir a buscarla ..**

hey Harry .. te llama sirius ...

ya voy remus ..

que haces ahí parado?

Espero a weish ...

Donde esta?

Se fue al bosque hace 20 minutos ..

Al bosque? Y para que?

No se ... le dije que la acompañaba al colegio y me dijo que antes tenia que hacer algo .. y quede en que la esperaba ...

Y la dejaste ir sola ?

Ya esta grande .. que queres que haga ?

Esta grande entre comillas ...esa chica es una maquina de hacer cagadas .

No soy la niñera ... muy poco me la banco .. la espero de responsable que soy nomás .

Ya se harry ... no te culpo a vos ... mejor la voy a buscar ..

Si anda .. a ver si se mando alguna .

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

**Josefina había terminado de hechizar todo .. todo estaba listo para que todo pace como estaba programado para que pase ..**

**No todo salió tan bien ... por que se tropezó con una raíz y se doblo el tobillo.. esto le impidió seguir caminando ( que aclaración estúpida S)**

**Trato de seguir caminando pero no hacia muchos avances .**

**Escucho un ruido de pisadas .. alguien se acercaba a ella .por reflejo saco la varita y apunto a los arbustos .**

soy yo weish baje la varita ..

**josefina se le quedo mirando y bajo lentamente la varita ...**

se puede saber que hace acá y a estas horas ?

tomo el te con las ardillas .

no creo que este en condiciones de hacer bromas ..

pero si no estoy haciendo bromas ... las ardillas son muy simpáticas ..

weish... me estas cansando .. que hace aca?

Guau si que soy buena ... estoy cansando al profesor alegría .

**Lupin prefirió ignorar ese comentario y la miro severamente .**

que haces aca .. es la ultima vez que te lo pregunto ...

bueno ... yo iba a ver al gigante que vive a los pies de la montaña ...

y como sabes eso?

Se comenta ..

No le creo nada .. pero nos tenemos que ir de aca ..

Valla usted ..

Weish ... no vine a pasear .. vine a sacarla de aca . así que si me voy yo también se va usted .

Pasa que me doble re mal el talón ... no puedo caminar .

Hay dios ..sola a usted le pasa esto .

Bueno .. no es tan grave . yo me las puedo arregla solita .

Si claro .. si no venia se quedaba aca hasta mañana ..

Se nota que no me conoce ... lo hubiera arreglado .

Si? Y por que todavía no lo hizo?

Lo estaba por hacer cuando llego .

Si? Bueno ..ahora vamos nos .

No se que les pasa con este bosque .. no es tan malo .

No lo debes conocer .

Perdón .. me olvidaba que usted lo conoce bien .

**Remus la miro unos segundos luego se agacho y con un hechizo le vendo el pie ... luego se levanto y siguió hablando .**

a parte de los peligros del bosque .. no es época para merodear .

eso lo vuelve mas divertido ..

no se para que me gasto en que lo entienda .

la suya tampoco era época y usted lo hacia igual .

no voy a rendirle cuenta de lo que hice hace 20 años .

bue .. flor de ejemplo .

weish no estamos en un club social ... podemos dejar de hablar y irnos de aca ...

bueno ...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

por fin llegan ... –** dijo harry al ver salir del bosque a josefina caminando ayudada por remus .**

nos retrasamos por que para weish todo el mundo es una gran broma .

supuse – **dijo harry con una mirada severa .**

gracias por esperarme harry ..

si .. fueron " 5 minutos " – **contesto harry ..**

perdón .. – **su carita de ángel era infalible .. no había persona que no sucumbiera ante ella . ..con harry paso lo mismo .. que al mirarla solo sonrió y dijo :**

bueno .. vamos ..

vamos ... pero después quiero hablar con usted weish

bueno profe ...

**entrar al gran salón ayudada por harry potter y un profesor .. definitivamente llamo la atención de todos .**

**todos los vieron desorientados ...**

weish valla a sentarse y después viene a mi despacho y veré su castigo ..

castigo?

Agradezca .. por que si le cuento a minerva va a ser mucho peor ..

Supongo que si .

Bueno vamos .. – **se sentó junto a harry y hermione .. esta la interrogo con la mirada pero jose le dijo que después le contaba ..**

**El resto de la cena paso con normalidad... hasta la hora del postre ...**

Que es eso? – **grito un alumno de primero ...**

**Una nube algo extraña entro por los ventanales del colegio ... el director se levanto de su asiento esperando ..**

**La nube floto hasta la mesa de slydering ...y quedo suspendida unos segundos .. luego, de esa extraña nube empezó a " llover" excremento de dragón ..**

**Las serpientes se veían cubiertos de abono , el resto de las casas (casi tirados en el piso llorando de la risa ... ) disfrutaban de la situación .**

**Los profesores se quedaron con la boca abierta ... dumblendore salió de su asombro y levanto la varita ... pero no pudo hacer desaparecer la nube ...**

**Los alumnos corrieron fuera del alcance de la nube . pero la nube perseguía a cada alumno .**

**Finalmente entre todos los profesores lograron hacer desaparecer a la nube .. pero los alumnos afectados seguían cubiertos de excremento .**

**Y aunque pudieron sacárselo el olor no podían sacárselo con nada .**

quien hizo esta broma de tan mal gusto? – **dijo el director .**

fue weish¡ - **grito manfloy** – yo la vi yendo al bosque hoy a la mañana ¡

eso es cierto señorita weish? – **pregunto el director serenamente .**

si . fui yo ..

**todos se quedaron callados mirando a josefina ... no solo había echo la broma del año sino que lo admitía públicamente y con toda tranquilidad ..**

**el silencio reino hasta que en la mesa de griffindor seamus y dean empezaron a aplaudir...**

**el resto de la mesa se unió al aplauso y luego las restantes dos casas ..**

**en la mesa de profesores todos veían como josefina era ovacionada por la mayoría del colegio ..**

black ... no te resulta conocida esta situación .. – **dijo snape ..**

jeje si ..

yo no me reiría sirius .. – **se quejo minerva ..**

**remus solo negaba con la cabeza con una leve sonrisa en el rostro .**

silencio ... – **grito macgonagall ... todos callararon y se sentaron en sus sillas menos josefina que se quedo parada esperando que le digan algo .**

bien weish ... la espero en mi despacho ..

ya me esperaban en el de lupin .. a cual voy primero ..

**dumblendore miro a remus ...**

después le explico - **dijo el profesor . **

bueno señorita ... venga a mi despacho ... y mañana a primera hora al de el profesor lupin ..

bueno .. –** dijo alegremente ...**

**o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**holassssssssss bueno nada ... todo loq eu nos ea dialogo esta en negrita ... por que no anda la linea de dialogo ..¬¬**

**beshos .. y manden reviews por lo menos para saber si les gusta o no .. **

**cata**


	3. te gusta weish?

usted esta completamente loca señorita weish

ya me lo habían dicho , muchas gracias ..

yo no entiendo como todavía tiene ánimos para bromear .

bueno .. el animo es lo ultimo que se pierde ...

eso es la esperanza ... -. **Recalco sirius ..**

bueno black .. la esperanza también .. ero en este caso me conviene decir "animo"

**sirius dejo escapar una carcajada ... todos lo profesores presentes lo miraron mal ...**

perdón ..es que es graciosa? O no?

A vos te causa gracia black por que es tu viva imagen de cuando tenias 15 años .. – **dijo snape .**

Si? No me había dado cuenta .. – **se burlo sirius .**

Bueno bueno ... no van a empezar a pelearse ...tenemos que decidir que castigo tendrá weish.

Pero que sea alguno original .. por que hace 5 años me mandan a hacer siempre lo mismo .. y ya me aburre .

**Los profesores la miraron boquiabiertos , remus negó con la cabeza y sirius trataba de no reírse .**

no le gustan nuestros castigos?

Como dice eso profesor snape .. si a mi me encantan .. los mejores momentos de mi vida fueron en la cueva esa que es su salón , limpiando calderos ... yo solo digo que me aburren .. puedo llevar una radio?

Señorita weish esto es ...usted es muy maleducada ..

Yo? Pero si me dirijo a ustedes con mucho respeto .. o no?

Bueno . eso es verdad .. – **dijo remus ..**

Vos la defiendes lupin por razones que no voy a explicar acá .. – **dijo snape .**

Que razones severus ..?

No voy a explicarlo delante de la chica ..

Yo ya lo se .. no se haga el interesante .- **dijo josefina mirándose las uñas .**

Huy dios .. igualita a ustedes .. esto es deplorable ..

Tengo un ejemplo mas real de lo "deplorable" .. pero seguro ya lo sabe así que no se lo voy a decir ..

Jajá jajá

Sirius ¡

Perdón remus ...

Bueno ... viendo la situación ... creo que no me queda otra que suspenderla por una semana ...

Guauuu se mataron con la originalidad ... ya estuve suspendida una semana el año pasado .

Bueno...entonces serán dos .. le parece bien?

Trato echo .

Usted no tiene remedio ... – **suspiro macgongall .**

Black era igual y tan mal no termino ... bueno si .. estuvo 12 años preso y 3 escapando de la ley ... pero bueno ... pudo a ver sido peor ..

Que pudo a ver sido peor ? –** pregunto snape con una sonrisa .**

Ser un asqueroso mortifago y después hacerse el arrepentido es mucho peor ..

SEÑORITA ¡ QUE ESTA DICIENDO?

Es solo una opinión .. si alguien se sintió ofendido .. yo que usted dudaría de la lealtad de esa persona ...

Acá nadie duda de la lealtad de nadie ...

Yo que ustedes tendría mas cuidado de que hablan frente de ciertas personas .

Podemos hablar tranquilamente frente de cualquiera de los presentes ...

Yo no estaría tan segura profesora ... y dígale a dumblendore que tenga cuidado a la hora de aceptar nuevos miembros de la orden .. o viejos también ..

Como sabe lo de la orden?

Magia .

Nos esta tomando el pelo?

No ..

Bueno .. mañana volverá a su casa por una semana ... ya le estoy mandando la carta a sus padres ..

Bueno ..

Por favor que alguien la acompañe y se asegure que entre en la torre y el lo posible que no salga .

**Todo el mundo se quedo callado ..**

ja ja .. miren que todavía no muerdo .. bueno .. depende D

yo la acompaño ... – **dijo sirius ..**

**macgonagall lo miro y luego dijo ..**

remus .. mejor anda vos también ...

bueno ..

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Jajajaj muy buena ¡ -** dijo sirius estrechando la mano con josefina ...**

Sirius córtala ... no la felicites ..

Estuvo buenísimo remus ... como se te ocurrió?

Son años de experiencia ...

Jajaja .. se ve que sabes manejar a los profesores ...

Repito : son años ..

A mi no me pareció gracioso...- **dijo remus**

No mientas que caminabas de un lado al otro con la cabeza gacha para que no vean que te cagabas de risa ...

Como digas sirius ... ahora decime weish ..como supiste lo de la orden y lo de snape?

Merodeando por el colegio casi todos los días por 5 años ..

Que bonito .. – **contesto lupin ..**

No la retes .. – **protesto sirius ..**

El es así black .. me vive sermoneando por todo ...

Decime sirius ... y si . remus es medio amargado ...

No soy amargado .. weish es una irresponble ..

Por que?

Y me lo preguntas ... no notas que weish camina con mi ayuda .. o estabas muy emocionado para notarlo?

Si ... que le paso?

se lo hizo en el bosque prohibido . buscando las cosas para la broma .

bueno .. pero valió la pena no sirius?

Jaja .. obvio ! pero vas a tener que andar con guarda espaldas ...

no .. en las dos semanas que me voy se van a olvidar .

bueno .. llegamos .. sirius espérame acá que yo la ayudo a subir hasta el cuarto ...

**una vez que josefina estuvo acostada en su cama , lupin se sentó en una silla y la miro ..**

tengo que suponer que me va sermonear?

Weish es que nunca tomas conciencia de nada ?

No se enoje .. pero lo prefiero a black ..

Claro ... prefiere a sirius por que el es mas permisivo .

No ..es mas divertido .

No hay caso ..

Ja ! como si lo hubiera intentado mucho ..

Conseguiría algo si siguiera intentándolo ?

Depende que quiera conseguir .

Conseguiría que deje de hacer bromas peligrosas .

Tiene razón ... no hay caso .

Viste? Ahora contéstame algo ...

Si .

Como sabes lo de la orden .?

Ya le dije .

Necesito que me digas precisamente como ...

Lo escuche . en una reunión de profesores en el despacho de dumblendore ...

Como la escuchaste?

Me promete que no se enoja ?

Bueno .. con eso debo suponer que no fue algo legal .. – **rio remus ..**

Algo así ..

Bueno .. te lo prometo .. decime ..

Bien ..estaba organizando algo ... y necesitaba algo en el despacho de albus ... estaba ahí y empezaron a entrar los profesores . así que me hice invisible y presencie la reunión .

Tenias una capa?

No ..

Un hechizo?

Aja ..

Bueno ... escúchame una cosa ... lo que hallas escuchado no se lo podes decir a nadie .. me entendiste ?

Obvio ... hasta ahora no lo hice y tampoco lo iba a hacer .

Esta bien ... trata de no meterte en problemas hasta mañana .

Tratare ...

Bueno ... buenas noches .. – **remus se levanto de la silla y camino hasta la puerta ..**

profesor ...

que?

cual es el castigo cuando me expulsan ?

nunca lo supe .. supongo que cuando llegas tenes los deberes de una semana todos juntos ..

que estúpido ... los deberes los pido por lechuza .. o de ultima cuando llego los compro ..

los compras?

Si .. en el baño de chicas del tercer piso los venden .

Los de defensa también ?

Si ... ya compre el trabajo que va a dar en la clase del lunes ...

Si? Y de que habla?

De vampiros ..

**Remus se quedo sorprendido ..**

no ponga esa cara ... seguro que usted lo hacia ...

si .. pero lo hacíamos cuando el profesor ya había mandado el trabajo ..

y bueno .. ahora en los año 90 las cosas son diferentes P

jajaja me imagino que si ... bueno .. dormite ..

no tengo sueño ...

weish ..pareces una nena ...

soy una nena ..

me di cuenta –** contesto remus sonriendo .**

no puedo ir afuera un rato?

No ! anda a dormir weish !

No puedo ir al despacho de black un rato?

**Remus la miro con una ceja levantada** ...

no piense mal ..black esta bueno pero bue ... soy chica para el no?

Te gusta sirius?

No .. fue una reflexión ...

Bueno ...

Entonces .. puedo ir?

No! Weish por favor dormite ¡

No quiero¡

No me voy a quedar peleando con vos toda la noche ...

Es capas ... es re peleador ..

No soy peleador¡

Si que lo es .. no me puedo ir ? cualquier cosa usted no vio nada ..

Y si te pasa algo?

Me jodo ..

También me jodo yo .

No ..por que nadie sabría que me dejo irme .

YO sabría que te deje ir ...

**Josefina se quedo viéndolo unos segundos ... la verdad que el chavon era re moralista , idealista , ex merodeador y encima estaba re lindo .. lastima la edad ...**

enserio che .. anda a dormir

me puedo quedar acá y no dormir no?

Me vas a contradecir en todo ?

Bueno . depende de lo que diga .. – **rio josefina ...**

Y que tendría que decir para que no me contradigas ? – **contesto remus con una sonrisa de medio lado ..**

Algo que nunca diría ... seguro que black si .. pero bue ...

Nada de lo que diría sirius lo diría yo ...

Jaja me di cuenta ...

Buenas noches ...

Buenas noches ... mándele saludos a black

**Remus sonrió divertido y se fue de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si .**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Por que tardaste tanto? Ya estaba empezando a pensar mal ...- **dijo sirius cuando vio bajar a remus ...**

Vos siempre pensas mal...

No si no me dan motivos ..

Yo no te di motivos ...

Ja ! No? Por que tardaste media hora en ayudarla a acostarse?

Me quede hablando con ella sirius .. podemos irnos? Vamos a despertar a todos ...

Bueno ..pero contame ...

Si , vamos a mi despacho y te cuento todo.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Y no hay vuelta que darle ... soy un ganador ! yo se que mis alumnas babean por mi ... pero esta chica es especial ...

Por que " es especial" ?- **pregunto remus mientras guardaba unas cosas en el cajón .**

Ja ! Decime que no te diste cuenta ... es especial o no?

Si ... es especial... pero que tiene de especial que le gustes ?

Que mis alumnas son la gran mayoría todas iguales , histéricas y estúpidas .pero josefina es diferente .

Hay dios sirius ... te gusta weish?

No .. pero de todas las chicas de hogwarts es a la única que la miraría de otra forma. No como alumna , me refiero .

Sirius ... sos un pervertido ... es una nena ¡

No es una nena ...tiene ...¿15 años?

Es una nena de cabeza sirius ..

A mi me gusta así ...

Voy a hacer de cuenta que no escuche eso .

Jaja remus ¡ te estoy jodiendo ..me crees capaz de meterme con weish?

Si , te creo capaz ..

Si me crees capaz es por que en el fondo vos también serias capaz .

He?

Es un dicho muggles .. " crees de los demás lo que vos si arias " o algo así .

Lo creo de vos por que te conozco .. nada mas .

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**chantaje sentimental :**

no me mandan un review ? P

beshos

cata


End file.
